hellskitchenfandomcom-20200223-history
Autumn Lewis
Autumn Lewis was a contestant on Season 7 of Hell's Kitchen. She ranked in 4th place. Personality Autumn was considered by many of her teammates not to be a team player, but she eventually got better and improved her cooking skills. Season 7 Episode 1 When the chefs entered Hell's Kitchen, Ramsay guaranteed that the first dinner service would be completed, and Autumn was worried as it was never done before. During the Signature Dish Challenge, she was the seventh person from the red team to have her dish judged by Ramsay, and went up against Ed. Her dish was unknown, but her chicken was praised for being able to go to Heaven, and she won the round over Ed. The red team lost the challenge 3-4, and they were eventually punished by cooking breakfast in bed for the blue team the next morning. Back in the dorms, all the women were focused on studying the menu for the opening night while being confident about it. During dinner service, Autumn was on the garnish station. At one point, she gave a pep talk to the women by urging to calm down, start the night over, and send the first table so they would be fine. Later, she wondered how Fran would explain her performance as her thirty years of experience did not seem to be in that type of restaurant. Then, she told the team to concentrate, but Fran was not impressed. After three of her teammates were kicked out, she told that her team was working better as they were able to send entrées at a good pace, and moments later, a fourth teammate was kicked out. Because of that, the red team merged with the blue team to serve all the remaining customers, and complete the service. The red team lost the service, and they were asked to nominate two people. During deliberation, Autumn reminded Stacey to not refuse help if she did not have it, and considered her and Fran, but the latter asked her why she should be nominated, which she answered that she seemed flustered when Ramsay was yelling at her. However, she was considered by Fran for not being a team player and only thinking about herself. Autumn was not nominated for elimination, and while being dismissed, she declared that she was not afraid to be the bitch or the villain as she was there to win. Episode 2 Back in the dorms, the women talked about their problems from the opening night, and Autumn said that they should not send their food if they do not think it would pass, and to not refuse help. Siobhan was annoyed by her behavior, she was accused of not being a team player by Fran, which she disagreed, and added that she could not care less what her teammates were thinking of her. The next morning, at 5 am, the chefs were awaken by an alarm clock amplified all over the dorms by Sous Chefs Scott and Andi. During the Egg Relay Challenge, Autumn was paired with Fran, and while going in the kitchen, she immediately suggested Siobhan to work with her, which the latter agreed. So, she was cooking Siobhan's sunny side up egg, saying that because she had to work on her own, she agreed to help her do it. During the judging, she was accused of forcing Siobhan to work with her, but she corrected by saying that she only suggested it, and when Siobhan started crying, she was unapologetic as she felt thrown under the bus, and added that under the pressure, Siobhan did not know when to shut her mouth. Her and Fran were the third pair to compete for the red team, but they only scored one point out of four. The red team lost the challenge 10-11, and they were punished by taking a delivery of a giant tuna, cutting it, cleaning it, and gutting it for the next service. On the patio, Autumn was told by Nilka that Siobhan threw her under the bus completely, and added that she was ready to be the fall guy as she was strong and that she could take it. When Siobhan came, she comforted her and apologized, but Siobhan was still extremely upset. During the punishment, she left the skin while cutting the tuna, which confused Maria. The next day, during prep, Autumn was concerned about Siobhan's food knowledge, and said that she may not be the right person to be the chef at the Savoy as she did not know how to make mashed potatoes. Before the service, she was determined to win after three losses, and put more salt in the water. When Ramsay tasted the water, he found it disgusting, ordered everybody to taste it, which they all found disgusting. She admitted that she seasoned it originally, but did not want to take responsibility for the taste. During dinner service, Autumn was on the appetizer station with Siobhan. She was not seen much, but on the first ticket of appetizers, she interfered with Siobhan's job by seasoning her risotto, much to the latter and Ramsay's annoyance. Both teams were named joint-losers, and they were asked to nominate one person each. During deliberation, she was considered by Maria for not seasoning the water properly as it was a basic mistake, which Siobhan agreed with. Autumn was the red team's nominee for elimination, and joined Jason from the blue team. During her plea, she did not think she should be eliminated for salty water, and when Ramsay asked the red team if they thought she was the worst cook, they answered she was not. Because of that, she was sent back in line, and survived elimination. Episode 3 The next morning, the chefs went to the dining room, where Ramsay introduced the Marching Band Lunch Service Challenge, while revealing they would be serving the marching band of the University of Southern California. Autumn was confident as burgers and fries were not difficult to cook, and bragged about the fact that she was able to cook on a higher level than most people. During the challenge, she was dressing the salads with Fran. Both of them showed great teamwork while doing it, she was very proud of that, and because of that, the first salad bowls went to the dining room very quickly. The red team won the challenge, and celebrated by cheering and hugging each other. They were rewarded with a day at the Malibu Beach Inn, being driven there in vintage cars, and a soccer match against Ramsay and his own family. Back in the dorms, while getting ready, Autumn declared it was nice to look like her everyday self and be a woman again. During the reward, she acknowledged the red team did not have a chance against Ramsay as he played soccer professionally, and later, she felt that it was a good day for her team as they bonded and rested. During dinner service, Autumn was on the dessert station. More than two hours into service, she reminded Fran what she needed to refire, acknowledged Fran was getting flustered and lost control of her station, reminded her what she needed once again, and Fran responded by requesting her help. Later, when she was helping Fran on meat, the latter showed her injury, but when she suggested that she should see a medic, the latter refused to. Despite that, she continued to insist to look at her hand, Maria and Nilka told her to leave Fran alone, and she went to see Sous Chef Andi to inform her about Fran's injury. The red team lost the service, and they were asked to nominate two people. During deliberation, Autumn acknowledged that the meat refires was what killed the team, therefore considering Fran. She was not nominated for elimination. Episode 4 The next morning, the chefs went downstairs, where Ramsay introduced the Craps Challenge. Autumn was the third person to roll the die for the red team, landed on M, and chose mango after declaring her mind was completely blank. During the cooking, she quickly lead the team vocally, and with 20 minutes left, she started to interfere with Nilka's job by telling her how to slice the duck, and wanting to do it herself, much to Nilka's annoyance. With 2 minutes left, she was ready to slice the duck, but Ramsay suggested to not slice it too early, which Maria agreed with. But, she insisted that it was time to plate, much to Maria's annoyance. The red team lost the challenge, and they were punished by cleaning the front entrance of the restaurant, which included the floor, the carpet, and the mirrors, as well as prepping both kitchens for the next service. Autumn immediately blamed Nilka for the loss, as she knew the duck had too much fat on it. During the punishment, she declared that she hated losing, and that it sucked. During dinner service, Autumn was on the fish station. When the team moved on to entrées, she motivated Nilka, and told the rest of her teammates to keep communicate, much to Ramsay's praise, who declared it was finally sounding like a proper team. Moments later, she was ready with her salmon, but when she grabbed it with tongs, she dropped it on counter, and Ramsay was furious about the fact that she did not even seem to care. Ramsay went to her station, and schooled her for not using a spatula and for not respecting the food, much to Nilka's amusement. She was frustrated as she just did not use a spatula, and Ramsay ordered her to show some respect towards her food. Both teams were named joint-winners, and for the red team, Nilka was named "Best of the Best". On the patio, Autumn was immediately targeted by Nilka for being yelled at a lot on fish, but she retorted that the only thing she messed up was not using a spatula for an order of salmon, while considering the rest of her service correct. Maria was annoyed by her constant excuses, and she was convinced that she would not be eliminated. Autumn was Nilka's nominee for elimination, and joined Scott from the blue team. During her plea, she was called the appendix of the red team by Ramsay as everybody was trying to get rid of her, but she did not believe it was true as they needed her, before Ramsay reminded her that they just nominated her. After, Ramsay recalled the dropped salmon incident while calling her soulless, but she disagreed with that by saying that she loved food, and would not give up her entire life to cook if she was indeed soulless. After deliberation, she was told to take her jacket off, but was transferred to the blue team, exchanging with Scott, and survived elimination. While being dismissed, she was determined to not mess up again, declared that her game face was on, and that the red team would be sorry to see her go. Episode 5 While going back to the dorms, Autumn was already hanging out with the men, much to the women's disappointment, and back in the dorms, she was happy to have left the red team, while calling them bitches by whispering it to her new teammates. The next morning, the chefs were woken up by Sous Chefs Scott and Andi, who gave them butchering outfits to wear for the Pork Challenge. During the first part, Autumn was the fourth person from the blue team to grab her pig, and she grabbed the one wearing the cabbage collar. During the second part, she was paired with Jason, and during the cooking, she was asked by him if she could get him a spoon while being called "baby girl", but she did not know where they were, and she acknowledged that she was an outsider in her new team, but added that she just had to get comfortable with them to work well together. Then, she suggested to Jason to add a mustard sauce to their dish, but he was not crazy about that idea. They were the second pair from the blue team to have their dish judged, she did not present their dish, which was a honey-glazed bacon, but when Ramsay suggested that they should have used mustard, she was angry because she suggested it to Jason but got shut down. Because of that, they lost the round to Holli and Siobhan. The blue team won the challenge 2-1, and they were rewarded with a spa day at the Glen Ivy Hot Springs Spa, in Corona, while wearing brown bath robes. During the reward, Autumn changed in her yellow bikini, revealed how eager she was to get a massage as all of her muscles were killing her and aching, and moments later, she declared to Jason that they picked the good challenge to win, which the latter agreed with. Later, she went in the mud bath with the men, rubbed herself, was very excited to be on the blue team, and Jay jokingly asked her to start rubbing herself again as it was a religious experience. After that, they clinked their champagne glasses to her arrival on the team. During the Barbecue themed dinner service, Autumn was a waitress during the first seating, and on the meat station during the second. In the dining room, she wanted to sabotage the red team by convincing her customers to send their dishes back to the kitchen, and when a customer said that the burger was a little bit undercooked, she sent it back to the kitchen while being very happy about it. Then, she declared that she made herself pretty to charm the tables and would send back anything just for the fun of sending dishes back. Arrived to the hot plate, she explained the situation to Ramsay, and her plan worked as Ramsay berated the red team for that mistake. Moments later, she insisted to a customer to take back his dish because it was not done the way he wanted, but the customer was fine with it, despite her asking twice if he was sure. Then, he requested his main course, which she accepted. During the second seating, she was not seen much, but the first order of short ribs she sent to the pass was raw in the middle. So, Ramsay called the whole team down to touch it, called out her laid-back behavior as he compared her as somebody shopping, but she convinced that she was rushing, and he added that he did not want to see her slow. The blue team won the service. Episode 6 The next morning, everybody went to the dining room, where Ramsay introduced the Mother Sauce Challenge, and when Ramsay asked Autumn to name one of the five mother sauces, she correctly answered béchamel. She worked with the velouté sauce, while being paired with Ed, and during the cooking, she was happy to be on the blue team because there was not any animosity like there was on the red team, and because men were working better as a team. She was the third person from the blue team to have her dish judged, went up against Holli, but she did not present her dish, which was a pan-roasted sea bass with mushroom velouté and oysters. Despite that, she and Ed won the round over Holli. The blue team won the challenge after a tiebreaker at 2, and they were rewarded with a day at the British pub Ye Olde King's Head, in Santa Monica, and being taken there in a double-decker bus. During the reward, they played a little game of darts, and Autumn's dart was the one who landed the closest to the bulls-eye. She received a gift of cookware, but when she read the card, it was revealed that everybody received their own cookware, which excited them. Finally, she was feeling good and really thought she was part of the blue team. During the Family Night dinner service, Autumn was on the appetizer station with Salvatore. She was not seen much, but she succeeded to serve her Caesar salads quickly. The blue team won the service by a mile, and at elimination, she and her teammates said goodbye to Benjamin, who was transferred to the red team. Episode 7 Episode 8 Episode 9 Episode 10 Episode 11 Episode 12 Episode 13 Episode 14 Episode 15 Trivia *She holds the record for the most nominations throughout the season, with seven, and is tied with Sabrina (Season 8), Elise (Season 9), Clemenza (Season 10), and Scott (Season 12). *She is the fourth contestant to be nominated four consecutive times, and the second to have survived all four of them, following Virginia from Season 2. *She is the fourth female contestant who switched teams and made it to the black jackets, as well as the first who participated in two different team switches during one season. Quotes *"I'm not afraid to be the bitch." Category:Chef Category:Season 7 Category:Hot Women Category:Black Jacket